


Even death can't do us part

by orphan_account



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime), ハマトラ | Hamatora
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Crossover, Inaho reincarnation was Nice, Love Confessions, M/M, Slaine reincarnation was Art, sad end for Aldnoah Zero and happy end for Re: Hamatora, the two coffeeship of generation 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sad end for Aldnoah Zero</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Sad end for Aldnoah Zero

**Nice pov**

Nice was floating in his subconsciousness. He remembered being stabbed by Art in the chest.

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

_Oh, maybe I’m dead already._

_..._

_I am so powerless. I couldn’t save him yet again..._

_Again?_

_I feel like this is even more than when Moral told me he killed Art..._

_..._

_What is that light over there?_

“Please accept it – our hope.” – a voice resounded from nowhere.

_Who are you people? Do I know you?_

_If I follow you, can I save him?_

_Wait, don’t go just yet!!!_

_I have to reach it. Reach it. REACH IT!!!!_

Radiating light enveloped him. After a while, he opened his eyes.

 

'Nice' was walking along a strange hallway. There were a lot of guards along the way. He headed toward a small cell with a white-haired boy sitting in it. His mouth opened on its own, let out a monotonous voice.

“I see that you haven’t eaten properly again. If this continued, your body would collapse.”

“...” – The other boy ignored him as usual. _What does he always think at times like this, I wonder?_

“Tell me, what should I do for you to follow my request?” 

“... ...” – the white-haired boy mumbled something he couldn’t hear, but he was able to make out as they were always the same few words he said each time – ‘there is nothing you can do, so leave.’

“It would be such a problem for me if you continued this even when you have moved to my house.”

“What?” – This was the first time their eyes met since he told the other of the former princess’s wish. The teal eyes were still devoid of life even when their owner was surprised.

Then the scene changed.

They were standing in a normal but cosy house. He couldn’t help feeling proud at a time like this.

“Welcome to your new home.” – he said.

“Are you really fine, living with someone like me?” – the whitenette voice was full of uncertainty. Somehow he was really sad because of that sight. He wanted the other to think more highly of himself, but it was surely impossible with his state.

“I’m not going back on my promise.” _I wonder whether those words really did reach you. How great it would be if I could read your mind right now._

The scene changed, again.

The white-haired boy was trembling and crying non-stop, clinging onto him as though he was the only certain thing in this world. His heart throbbed painfully.

“... Aaaaahhhh... Please don’t leave... Forgive me...”

 “... Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side. Always.” – He murmured comforting words.

Things like this occurred every night, no matter what he did. He started to think the white-haired boy might have had to suffer those terrifying nights alone in his cell the whole time, and found himself regretting not even knowing something like that had happened.

Soon enough, the other boy slowly started distancing himself. Instead of seeking the warmth of the brunette, he curled up, trembled vigorously in the corner of the room and said no more than ‘I’m alright’ every time a nightmare struck.

The scene changed.

The city was covered in snow. Inside his house, the whitenette was sleeping on a bed. A doctor was talking to him.

“... I’m afraid he is having pneumonia, due to low temperature and worsen immunity because of constant stress...”

...

‘Constant stress’

The word hit him hard enough that he just wanted to stop breathing. Although he had tried his best, lost time couldn’t be made up for. The other boy had refused him over and over again, and no matter what he did, the distance between their hearts couldn’t shorten any millimetres.

_Even though we’ve gotten this far... Why...?_

The scene changed.

The whitenette was breathing weakly, body lying limp in the other arm with his eyes shut.

“No, Slaine... open your eyes... look at me... please...”

The other’s eyes opened slowly by sheer determination, as if trying their best to answer his call. He managed to whisper, for the last time.

_“Thank you, Inaho. Goodbye.”_

Everything around him turned black.

_No, no, no... this can’t be happening..._

_Why can’t it only be a bad dream?_

_Why, only until now that I have lost you, have I realized how much I love you?_

_I don’t even have any opportunity to tell you that three simple words._

_Please, god, answer my prayer. Give me a second chance._

_... Next time, I’ll definitely..._

Nice’s eyes snapped open. What is that he just saw?

_And what is this painful feeling lingering in my chest, as if it is my own?_

_... Ah, I remembered._

_I failed that time. I couldn’t do anything besides watching him disappear from my life forever._

_So that’s why I wished upon the star... for us to meet again... for me to be able to protect him..._

_But this time, I’m still not able to bring him back. Even though I’ve wished with all of my soul for this second chance..._

 

“That’s the reason for us to put our hopes on you.” – the mysterious voice started again – “So please, this time... turn them into reality...”

 

_Even death can’t separate our feelings. That’s why Art had always been protecting me at first - although he can’t remember anything either, even risking his life in the process._

_And now, Art is probably crying._

_I don’t know if the you of this life love me at all, but that doesn’t matter as my feeling hasn’t changed a tiny bit._

_I have made up my mind. No matter what happens, I have to save you._

“I will grant your/our wish. I promise.” – Nice answered.

“Good luck.”

 

His eyes really opened this time. The world was damped in darkness, but nothing can stop him right now.

He couldn’t remember anything. But for some reason, Nice was more determined than he had ever been.

_I have always wanted to be by your side._

_So hold on, Art._

_...This time, I’ll definitely..._

 

**Art’s pov**

Art was falling, falling down from the roof  after having taken away his minimum. He closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end in just a few more seconds.

That’s when a wave of warmth enveloped him, which felt like no one’s but Nice’s.

_The warmth I have always rejected, over and over again..._

_Again?_

_I feel like this is even more than when I refused his help after having met Moral..._

_..._

_Even though I’m closing my eyes, I can still see it..._

_What is that light over there?_

“Are you going to let it end like this again?” – a voice echoed in his head.

_Who are you? Why are you in my subconsciousness?_

_Could it be that you know something about my strange feeling?_

_... It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?_

_Even though it’s still a bit lonely not to be able to stay by his side anymore..._

_But somehow I feel like this light is a message that you’re desperately trying to pass to me. So I will accept it, as the last thing I can do for you to be able to move on before I disappear forever..._

Radiating light enveloped him. After a while, he opened his eyes.

 

'Art' was sitting quietly in a small cell, isolated from the outside world. There were a lot of guards around him, but none of those spoke a single word to him.

That was when he realized his face was wet with tears, and a frightening emotion was dwelling deep inside his soul. Somehow in his mind he understood what had just happened: another nightmare, just like every other time he had fallen asleep. He could say he had already used to them, but the way they shook him to the core was the same as his very first time. His mouth opened on its own, let out a hoarse voice from having cried so much. The same words were repeated over and over again, like a spell being chanted in a futile attempt to save his miserable life...

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry ...”

Then the door opened, and he was led to a glass room to meet his frequent visitor – an annoying brunette.

“I see that you haven’t eaten properly again. If this continued, your body would collapse.”

“...” – He ignored the other boy as usual. _Why are you keep coming here even though you know it’s meaningless? What have you sacrifice up until now to continue these pointless days, and how far would you go to grant her wish?_

_I don’t want anyone to suffer because of me again, that’s the reason I always tell you to leave. Why can’t you simply accept my words?_

“Tell me, what should I do for you to follow my request?” 

“There is nothing you can do, so leave.” – he answered automatically like a machine, and since his voice was hoarse, everything came out even below a whisper.

“It would be such a problem for me if you continued this even when you have moved to my house.”

“What?” – This was the first time their eyes met since he was told of the former princess’s wish. The only red eye staring back at him were definitely holding something he had long abandoned – ‘hope’.

Then the scene changed.

They were standing in a normal but cosy house. He couldn’t help feeling anxious at a time like this.

“Welcome to your new home.” – the other said.

“Are you really fine, living with someone like me?” – his voice was full of uncertainty. Gloomy thoughts filled his mind, to the point that he couldn’t pay any attention to anything else the other said.

_I had already forgotten the feeling of having a place to belong to, but I still remember the feeling of losing that place. It certainly was something I don’t want to experience ever again. What should I do from now on? Should I accept it or should I run away?_

The scene changed, again.

He was trembling and crying non-stop, clinging onto the brunette as though he was the only certain thing in this world. His heart throbbed painfully, images from the nightmare kept playing over and over in his head.

“... Aaaaahhhh... Please don’t leave... Forgive me...” – The line between dream and reality had totally faded away, leaving him in this panic state. He didn’t want to believe a single thing, since every gentleness would eventually turn into cruelty. The comforting words being murmured by the other made no exception.

 “... Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side. Always.”

As he feared, the brunette had found out his worst secret. Things like this occurred every night, no matter what the other did to help him. He sometimes caught a glimpse of the younger’s painful expression, and he knew he was the one responsible for that because he couldn’t stop those nightmares. Not only did he cause physical pain for the brunette by having shot him in the eye but he also made the other worry about him because of his own problem.

That’s why soon enough, he started distancing himself from the brunette. Instead of seeking the other’s warmth, he curled up, trembled vigorously in the corner of the room and said no more than ‘I’m alright’ every time a nightmare struck.

The scene changed.

He was lying on the bed while his lungs were aching and burning inside. The other might not know but he had overheard the conversation. It seemed like he was having pneumonia because of various reasons. His health was falling slowly, to the point he couldn’t get out of bed. But the brunette always spent time for him – taking care of him, talking to him, promising him of his first birthday since ages ago.

_That’s when I realize how much I love you. But the more I love you, the more painful it is, knowing I have no other choice but to give up on you. At this rate, I might die at any moment, and even if I lived, that feeling would not be returned, because you have given your heart to your ‘Seylum-san’ a long time ago._

_But what a tragedy this is. The more I want to give up on you, the more I love you. They form a cruel circle, spinning around again and again. If I die, I can finally stop dragging you down and at the same time free my heart from these painful feelings._

_I guess the best answer for the question I asked myself the first day I came here is ‘running away’ after all. If loving you is this painful, wouldn’t it be better if I didn’t love you from the start? Just like seeing a beautiful dream replaced with ugly reality, wouldn’t it be better if you didn’t dream at all?_

The scene changed.

He was breathing weakly, darkness covered his sight when he heard a voice calling out for him desperately.

“No, Slaine... open your eyes... look at me... please...”

He opened his eyes slowly by sheer determination and tried his best to deliver the last message to ensure the brunette would be able to move forward.

In the end, he managed to whisper, for the last time.

_“Thank you, Inaho. Goodbye.”_

Everything around him turned black.

_I’m glad that you can finally live for yourself from now on._

_Thank you for that gentle dream you have given me. Although it was only for a short time, I was really happy._

_But it’s really lonely, having to leave you like that._

_Even though I’m scared of loving you, the thought of wanting to be beside you refuses to leave my mind._

_Please, god, answer my prayer. Give me a second chance._

_... Next time, I’ll definitely..._

Art’s eyes snapped open. What is that he just saw?

_And what is this painful feeling lingering in my chest, as if it is my own?_

_... Ah, I remembered._

_I failed that time. I couldn’t do anything beside leaving him forever._

_So that’s why I wished upon the star... for us to meet again... for me to be able to be by his side..._

_But this time, I’m still making the exact same mistake again. Even though I’ve wished with all of my soul for this second chance..._

 

“Now that you have known the truth, what will you do?” – the mysterious voice started again – “Will you accept it or will you run away?”

 

_Even death can’t separate our feelings. That’s why Nice had always been helping me at first and trying to bring me back now - although he can’t remember anything either._

_And now, Nice is probably blaming himself for not being able to catch me before I fell._

_I’m not sure of my feelings toward you now, but that doesn’t matter as my wish hasn’t changed a tiny bit._

_I have made up my mind. Even though the life ahead will be painful, as I thought, I still want to be with you._

“I won’t let it end like that again. I promise.” – Art answered.

“Good luck.”

 

His eyes really opened this time. The world was damped in darkness, but the light of Skill’s - now Nice’s – minimum is radiating strongly before him.

He couldn’t remember anything. But for some reason, Art found his hands holding out to that light.

_I have always wanted to be by your side._

_So please wait for me, Nice._

_...This time, I’ll definitely..._

_Your warmth, I have to reach it. Reach it. REACH IT!!!!_

(to be continued)

 


	2. Things finally said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end for Re: Hamatora

6 months later.

Art spent 5 months in the hospital, a half being investigated and a half being held captive in prison. Facultas had been disbanded, so he couldn’t be charged for having attacked it. There are also evidences from the members and Nice that he wasn’t the leader of Freemum, but the one who defeated them and saved many of the cars’ passengers, so he was imprisoned only for half a month. But his fall was totally awful. Nice’s minimum activated his again, so he was healed right after landing, but he rolled around and hit other things in the next seconds, and those wounds weren’t life-threatening so this time he wasn’t healed, resulting in him being held in Ratio’s hospital for 5 months.

But on the other hand, Art lost his job. Following Nice’s invitation, he was working as Nowhere’s waiter for now. To his surprise, everyone welcomed him back, regardless of the pain he caused them. The party was really nice, but looking at the pictures, one could tell Art hadn’t been enjoyed himself since his smile somehow bore a visible awkwardness. However, he had tried his best with his new job since then, and today as well.

He could actually find a way out for most of his problem, since he felt like _this time_ he wasn’t alone _anymore_ (although he didn’t even know why he thought that way). But there was still something bugging him. Art started to notice that he was somehow drawn toward Nice. The brunette was the one who saved him, that much he knew, but the things happening felt a little... different. You don’t stare at your friend, much less your saviour _that way_. You don’t jump at every single contact you have with your friend _the way he did._ Your heart don’t leap happily at the sight of him returning from the job _the way Art’s did._ You start a conversation with them to past time, not because you simply want their attention _like how he was doing it._ Worst of all, you wouldn’t notice and remember their _scent._

Art shook his head to free him of the thought. There were only Master, Koneko and him at the cafe right now, since everyone had gone for their jobs. A group of customers walked in. The moment they looked at his face, they stopped for a second, but said nothing and ordered some tea. After a minute Art brought the tea out and he was suddenly attacked by the group, who revealed that they were part of the passengers that were almost killed by Freemum. Hearing this, Art didn’t even fight back. _Because that was their right after all_ – he thought. Koneko immediately interfered, but the weak girl was simply pushed aside. Master threatened to call the police, but even that couldn’t stop them. Art was about to receive another kick in the stomach when the door stormed open and a furious Nice rushed in with the speed of sound (literally), who punched at their face which soon drove them away afterward. He helped Art sitting on a chair in the back of the cafe, his worried expression made Art look away from guilt. There were only the two of them here now.

“Mind explaining what was going on?”

“...” – he couldn’t answer the question.

“Tell me, what should I do for you to care about your own well-being more?” 

“... ...” – the white-haired one mumbled something Nice couldn’t hear, but he was able to make out as he knew the other was still feeing guilty for what happened months ago – ‘there is nothing you can do since this is my own problem’

“It would be such a problem for me if you continued this even when I say I love you.”

“What?” – This was the first time their eyes met since Nice dragged him into this room. The blue eyes staring back at him were definitely holding something he had been searching for – ‘hope’. His violet eyes wide opened in shock, his face flushed helplessly as he ran out of the cafe to the street between the other member’s surprise.

_What should I do what should I do what should I do...?_

_Nice had just confessed to me!_

_... But it’s not like I don’t think of him that way. Given how strange I have been acting around him, this might be the case..._

_But... is he fine with someone like me? Being with me means that I may drag him down and he can’t live for himself anymore..._

_What should I do? Should I accept his feeling or should I run away?_

Meanwhile inside Nowhere...

“Well done, Nice. Scaring the hell out of him although you bragged that he would fall for you for sure.” – Murasaki said to Nice, not even tried to hide the smirk on his face.

“You might need a few more hamburgers I guess.” – Hajime said, as simple as always.

“What are you standing idly there for you idiot? Go after him, _now_!” – Nice admitted that Koneko could be really scary sometimes. So he just nodded and immediately follow the whitenette.

Nice finally managed to find and corner Art when they reached a short alley. Right now Art was pinned against the wall with one of Nice’s arms on each side of his head.

 _Why am I in such an awkward position?_ They both asked themselves

“... What is your answer, Art?” – Nice’s breath quickened.

“... I don’t know... because... then... but... ” – Art knew he wasn’t making any sense as his words stumbled on each other. There were too many things in his head that he didn’t even know what to say.

“Do you like me or not?”

“... like you...” – He looked away shyly, his face is as red as the sunset outside.

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem should there? Or is it another thing of the ‘are-you-fine-with-someone-like-me’ nonsense you were always spouting?”

“... What if I say you were right?” – Art asked. He looked very sad, so Nice wrapped his arms around him and pulled the other into his embrace.

“I really am fine. And I’m not going back on my promise.”

“...” – Seeing the other still hesitated, Nice continued.

“Or is it that you can’t trust me?”

“No, of course I do. I just... don’t have any self-confidence left.”

“Then, for the time being, if you can’t trust yourself, trust me instead. Can you do that?”

“... That seems like my only choice now as my heart won’t allow me to let go of you.” – Art finally gave up and relax in the other’s hug.

“So, did my words finally reach you?”

“Yes, they did.”

 

On their way back, Art suddenly asked. “Since when have I asked you ‘are-you-fine-with-someone-like-me’ questions? I don’t remember saying those.”

“Now that you mention it, I don’t remember either. It was just a vague feeling...”

 

_Did your hope finally come true?_

_Thank you for having always been supporting us._

_We will, too, grant our own wish so that once our lives were over, there would be no regret left._

_Goodbye._


End file.
